1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component and a method for manufacturing the component, and more particularly, to a ceramic electronic component such as, for example, a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a laminated coil, a thermistor, a varistor, and a multilayer substrate, which includes a ceramic element and a baked electrode provided on the ceramic element surface, and a method for manufacturing the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that baked electrodes of ceramic electronic components are formed by firing after applying a paste containing a metal filler, etc. to desired parts of ceramic element surfaces. In this case, in order to improve the adhesion between the baked electrodes and the ceramic elements, there are methods for adding a glass component to the paste as described in JP2005-228904 A and JP2004-500719 A. Furthermore, it is common that plated films obtained by plating are formed on the baked electrodes.